battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicle disable
Disabling Vehicles is a concept featured in various games in the Battlefield series. When disabled, vehicle movement, weaponry, or other functions are unavailable for various reasons. Low-flying air vehicles that are disabled are likely to crash to the ground. However, limited use of a vehicle is available until it recovers or is actually destroyed. Battlefield 2142 In Battlefield 2142, EMP weaponry can lock down vehicle and turret movement. Vehicles or emplacements with very low health (about 20%) will catch fire, eventually being destroyed and killing any occupants and nearby soldiers. The health loss caused by fire is usually more than can be regained using a repair tool. A klaxon will sound to urge occupants to bail out. Most or all vehicle functions are still available up to the point where the vehicle is destroyed. Air vehicles may have a higher tolerance for fire, losing health at a lower threshold. The DysTek Repair v2.0 can provide enough additional repair rate to spare a vehicle from fire and recover it to an operational state. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, vehicles that are reduced to a certain percentage of health will become disabled, having compromised movement and control. They also catch fire and will burn until reaching 0% health and exploding, unless repaired by an Engineer or by specializations such as an Fire Extinguisher. The disabled vehicle must be fully repaired, otherwise it will soon catch fire again. For most land vehicles, this threshold is at 50%, while air vehicles will not catch fire until ~30% health remaining. Battlefield 4 Disabling in Battlefield 4 works somewhat similarly to past titles, with a disabled vehicle losing power and burning out until it is destroyed. However, most vehicles will not catch fire until 10% health remaining, a drastic reduction from Battlefield 3. The Disable concept is largely supplanted by the new Mobility Kill feature, in which damage to vehicles will temporarily impair its movement without catching it afire. The Fire Extinguisher now serves the additional purpose of quickly regaining mobility. For air vehicles, the reduces the effects of mobility loss. Battlefield Hardline Disabling returns in Battlefield Hardline, similar to past titles. Any vehicle becomes disabled and will catch fire upon being reduced to ≤20% status. It will become immobile and its hit points will quickly drain. The vehicle can be saved by use of the , or by activating the optional . Battlefield 1 Vehicles in are now comprised of modules that can receive critical damage separately from the vehicle's main body. Damaging a module will disable the vehicle in certain ways: ;Engines :Loss of speed and maneuverability. (Air vehicles, Tanks, ground transports) ;Wings :Instability and loss of maneuverability. (Air vehicles) ;Tracks / Wheels :Complete loss of movement. (Tanks, artillery trucks) ;Weapon ports :Prevents use of weapon by gunner. (Heavy tank, landship, Behemoths) ;Cabins :Loss of seat and occupant(s) killed. (Airship) All modular damage can only be fixed from the driver's seat via internal repair, except on Behemoths which self-repair. Various Emergency Repair specializations may allow the driver to recover the engine or mobility. Repairs from outside will only recover armor. The absence of damage warning systems on most vehicles means that the driver should be mindful of the vehicle's status, and always be prepared to retreat to cover. Battlefield V The vehicle disable system, renamed as Systemic Damage, returns in Battlefield V.Battlefield V Dev Talks: Open Beta Feedback - Attrition, Visibility, Vehicles and more One of the changes mentioned is that tanks can no longer be completely immobilized by track damage. ;Wheels/Tracks :Steering effectiveness is reduced ;Engine :Reduction of overall speed ;Turrets :Weapons are slower to aim ;Wings/Elevator/Rudder :Reduced maneuverability The Field Repair specialization and self-repair may no longer recover full armor after sustaining heavy damage, forcing the driver to seek a Vehicle Supply Station, or from a teammate or the driver's own kit to fully repair the vehicle.Battlefield V Launch Notes Systemic damage is still fixed after one complete round of self-repair or Field Repair. Trivia *In Battlefield 1 and Battlefield V, a player can hear coughing sounds when inside a damaged and burning vehicle.Battlefield 1 Details - Vol.3 References Category:Concepts Category:Features of Battlefield 2142 Category:Features of Battlefield 3 Category:Features of Battlefield 4 Category:Features of Battlefield Hardline Category:Features of Battlefield 1 Category:Features of Battlefield V